I feel something so right doing the wrong thing
by Winterrosemiller
Summary: Based after jace and clary find out they are siblings and clary and simon begin a relationship will jace get over her or will he fight for her? First fanfic ever tell me what you think enjoy
1. Chapter 1

After finding out jace was my brother, Simon confessed his love for me. I decided after Simon kissed me in the kitchen that maybe Simon was a good distraction from the heart ache I've endured from finding out about jace and i. I wasn't sure if my feeling for Simon were the same as his for me but being with him felt comfortable and easy. I guess I hoped that eventually I could fall for Simon and love him the way he loves me. I hoped anyway.

I lay in Simon lap watching him play Xbox, he played some first person shooting game, I wasn't paying much attention my eyes closed, when I herd the game stop and the controller hit the floor. I opened my eyes finding Simon starring at me. i sat up kneeling in front of him.  
His hand slipped behind my head and tangled into my curls.  
"Clary" he breathed leaning his face to mine brushing his lips across my nose and then my lips, it gave me goose bumps. His lips pressed on mine soft at first as soon as my lips parted for him our kiss grew deeper and more intense. He pulled me onto his lap, my legs straddling his hips my arms wrapped around his neck running my fingers over his back and shoulders, Simon s hand ran up and down my back gradually working his way to my hips his hand griped them tightly pulling me closer to him I made a noise of surprise against his lips as I didn't expect Simon to be so ... So .. Dominate. He kissed down my neck nipping at my jaw line making my breathing heavier in pleasure. He is extremely good at this I thought as his hands spread across the small of my back pressing me in him as he kissed along my shoulders, my strap to my stress slid down my shoulder his lips moved down to the edge of my dress covering my chest. my body moving on its on, my head flinging back as he kissed along the hem and across what breast was exposed I pushed my chest out to him. a moan escaping my mouth as his hand began to fondle one of my breast as he kissed and nipped.

Just as I was really getting in to it Simon quickly detached my arms from around his neck, lifting me from his lap back onto the bed, I pulled up the straps to my dress, Simon began fishing for his controller on his floor.  
"Knock knock''  
"Simon are you home? Can I come in?"Simon s mom yelled through the door.  
" yes and yea mom" Simon yelled back giving me a wink.

Simon s mom walked in " oh Clary honey didn't realize you were here. how are you and your mother?"

i looked down and the floor trying to hide the blush from our shenanigans a few minutes before.

" moms still in the hospital, no sign of any changes "i said still looking at the floor hoping she wouldn't notice.

" oh Clary sweetie"  
She rushed over to me and sat beside me putting her arm around my shoulder." Darling, it will be okay. your mum will come to, soon enough you'll see, any day now" she pulled me in to her chest for a hug.

she squeezed tight and released me. turning to look at Simon.  
" Simon I'm working late tonight you and Clary are welcome to stay here and order pizza or something''

she turned back to me. ''Clary I spoke to Luke he said its fine for you to stay here. he also offered if you both can stay at Luke s as he will be at the hospital again tonight. "

she gave Simon $20, kissed both Simon and I on the forehead and said her good byes closing the door behind her, her heels clicking down the stairs as she left for the night.

Simon looked at me and shrugged  
"so what you want to do?"  
I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, I pulled my phone out of my bag on the floor to bide some time while I decided what I wanted to do, new message flashed across my screen, I didn't even hear it ring, stupid thing must be broken again, phone number 4 in 8 months great Clary. Opening message I tried to hide the surprise from Simon. it was from jace.

* Clary I nee hav 2 talk 2 u about something ca 2nite?!***

What on earth does he need to speak to me about? I had to admit I was curious.

** k were do I meet u ? **

I closed my phone and looked up at Simon he was starring at me, glasses sliding down his nose.  
" si I have to go do something tonight, I could come back here after tho?"  
Simon pushed his glasses up his nose and gave me a puzzled look.  
" okay what's so important fay?"  
Why does he have to ask so many question.

i scrambled around my brain looking for a viable reason, that Simon would second guess.  
" izz said she found someone who might know something about my mum."

I lied I didn't want him to know I was seeing jace, he would over react even tho Simon knew jace and I are siblings. I still felt he was jealous of jace.  
I grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder giving Simon and kiss on the cheek.

" see ya later right? Save some pizza for me huh? " I said walking out of Simon s room I ran down the stairs and straight out the front door I walked slower across his front lawn and down the block until I was defiantly out of Simon s view , pulling my phone out of my pocket the message icon flashed on the screen.

** can u meet me at taki's ? 7?***

What's the time now?, I looked at the top of my phone screen. half past 6 shit.

I ran down to the subway getting on the first L train I could see. as i took my seat, I caught a glimpse of my self in the windows reflection across from me wow my hair!. I roughly tugged my fingers through my hair attempting to make my hair a bit presentable, I decided to give up on my hair and looking down at my outfit I was pleased that I picked that black and pink floral dress, stocking, my new doc's and matching it up with my leather jacket. "Clary what are you doing you shouldn't care what your wearing it's your brother your seeing" I mentally scolded myself .  
I got up as the voice over the PA announced my stop was next.

Jace pov

Were is she?. I thought nervously shredding the paper napkin onto the table. Looking at my phone for the 50th time 7:20 and no message. Maybe something happened to her.  
" are you sure I can't get you something?" This waitress was persistent.  
I flashed her a smile" no I'm still waiting for someone"  
She gave me a sympathetic face.  
" just flag me down if you change you mind" she gave me a wink and walked away but not before she turned to look at me biting her pen seductively.

The bell from the front door brought my attention I turned, my heart raced, she came! Her fiery locks slightly messy from the wind, she looked stunning I couldn't help notice her dress was a little sorter than her usual choices and showed her fine legs and the stocking slightly see through, ugh! Clary why you do this to me?!...  
She smiled at me and I got up to pull the chair out for her she sat and I returned to my seat.  
" so what's going on?" She asked me tucking a strained of her red locks behind her ear.  
" well um here's the thing Clare ..."  
Before I could go any further ... Thank god ... That flirty waitress returned.  
" ah we are all here then, ready to order?" Eying off Clary, I didn't much liked the was she looked at Clary.  
I cleared my throat breaking her glaring eyes off of Clary.  
" can I get the .." I looked at the menu and picked something at random.  
"And for you Clary I gestured for the waitress to take Clary's order.  
She ordered one of the pasta from the menu and a coffee.

After the waitress left with our order Clary looked over to me  
" so what were you saying ?"

I took a deep breath  
" Clary I ... Ah I need to ask you something, it's completely stupid but I need to hear it"  
He eye brows lifted curiously .  
" um Clary I'm just gonna spit it out  
Do you love Simon ? Or are you with him because of us ?"

Clary chocked a little her eyes wide from being caught of guard .  
" um jace why are you asking these questions?"  
" because I love you whether I am your brother or not I love you , and if you were with Simon because you love him and want to be with him over me then maybe I could let you go just maybe ... But I need you to know I don't care that we are bother and sister I love you more than anything in this world and want you to be happy I just need to know you love him and not me and that you are happy "

Clary took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair closing her eyes, my throat want dry and tight waiting for her to reply.  
" jace .. I love you to more than I can describe I always have . I thought you just wanted to be brother and sister I thought you didn't care if I dated Simon , he was there jace I needed the distraction I couldn't possible love any one else the way I love you jace " with that her hand reached over the table to mine I wrapped my hand around hers rubbing my thumb over her knuckles. My Clary loves me , I love her.

our food came moments later, the waitress attention lingered a moment to long on me, i ignored the waitress. starring only at Clary, marveling how this beautiful woman could love me, but she did, Clary loves me!. we ate our food discussing issues like her mother and all the things we could think of that would possibly bring her mother back.

once food was done we decided to walk around town for a bit not ready to say good bye to each other yet.

Clary's pov

Oh how I wish I had= paper and a pencil ,he looks so perfect under this lamp light.  
We've Been walking around the street for an hour now talking, his hand in mine he led me to a park to a bench and we sat and talked my head resting on his shoulder his breath was Even and steady, relaxing.  
" jace do you ever think about our kiss in the green house?" Jace looked At me his eyes not leaving mine, his hand reached out running his fingers along my chin lifting my face to his " I have always wanted to kiss you again and again every day of my life"

his lips crashed to mine my breathing hitched as he bit my lower lip softly my lips parted to allow his tongue to battle mine for dominance. his hands ran down my back to my hips pulling me onto his lap my legs either side of his hips,  
My hands clawed into his back. our kiss grew deeper and more urgent, his hand gliding down the side of my thighs , as I kissed down his neck to his star shaped birth mark on his shoulder his hand tightened into fists around my stockings they ripped, sending the rip all the way down my leg. He moved his mouth back to mine, whispering against my lips.  
" I want you Clary, I need you". He whispered in my ear.

this sent shivers down my spine. i opened my eyes to look into jaces golden eyes. am i doing?. Simon. what about Simon?. Clary don't be unfair to Simon, i thought.  
" I can't do this to Simon he is still my boyfriend jace" I pried his arm from around my waist and got up from his lap, collecting my bag " I'm sorry jace" I said running to the road out side the park flagging a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi this is my first tmi fanfic based after clace finds out they are siblings and Clary decides to take simon on after he confesses his love for her and kisses clary in the kitchen.**

**warning a little smutty ... Well maybe more than a little. )**

**if you don't like it don't read it as for you all that aren't prudes review tell me what you think I'm not much of a writer **

**ps don't own these characters or the tmi franchise **

D

Clary's pov  
I climed in the taxi not sure were exactly I wanted to go, I couldn't face Simon just now and I really didn't want to be alone at Luke's either.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver clearing his throat  
"ah love were are we off to then?"  
I gave the taxi driver the address for the building across the road from the institute, the address just rolled out of my mouth with out thinking.  
The taxi took off down the street, i sighed and sunk into the back seat, I guess I'll go see Isabelle, taking out my phone to check the , 10 missed calls from jace and 6 messages,  
** Clary were r u?**  
** I'm really sorry Clary just come back we can talk**  
** Clary? Pls give me a chance?  
I love you Clary pls ?**  
** your not a sister 2 me I kno I can never b ur brother Clary**  
** Clary pls answer**  
**Clary pls just pick up the phone mssge me anything**

I snapped the phone shut, I didn't really know what or how to reply to jace right know.

The taxi came to a stop across from the institute.  
" here, keep the Change" handed $20 to the taxi driver. Stepping out into the street the icy breeze went straight through my clothes, I raced straight across to the institute steps running up to the door, I stood there for a minute contemplating whether or not I should ring the bell or just go in after all I have shadow hunter blood in my veins the doors will open for me any way. I decided to just walk in it was nearly 10 o'clock at night they may be already asleep, I stepped into the elevator pressing the floor I knew the library was on, the Ping of the elevator reaching the floor I chose made me jump. For some reason I was really jumpy even church who greeted me as the doors opened startled me. I bent down to scratch church behind the ears.  
" hay church how are you? Would you like to join me in the library ?" I whispered  
With a meow church took off down the hall in the direction of the library.  
I didn't need much direction anymore but I felt I needed to humor the cat, so I continued to follow him. Reaching the grand double doors of the library I let my self in.  
a small fire played in the fire place, someone must have been here not to long ago I thought as I made myself cozy in one of the arm chairs that circled the fire place watching the flames dance and flicker. My eyes began to feel heavy soon enough sleep was in avoidable.

Jace pov  
Damn it Clary answer my calls or at least tell me you got home safe.  
I decided to trek back to the institute by foot. I made my way through dark ally's , fire escapes and I hopped from roof to roof After 15 minutes I could finally see the institute towering above most of the building in this district of the City.  
I just wanted to get to the training room and take this frustration out on the boxing bag, that thing has seen better days duck tap, endless amount of it just to hold it together. I reached the institute steps and straight through the doors and into the elevator, the doors opened on the level I wanted, church waiting on the other side. "meow" church began smooching my legs as I hung my jacket on my hook. i noticed Hanging beside my jacket was a familiar leather jacket hanging it took me a second to recall were I had seen it, wait a minute that's Clary's jacket she wore tonight.  
Clary's here, " church where's Clary? "  
Church looked at me puzzled and rolled onto his back.  
Stupid cat " it's not time for a belly rub church, I need to find Clary you know the short, red headed girl"  
Church let out a meow and started to walk down the hall.

I followed him to the library doors. I peeked through the gap of the doors.  
There she is. she's a sleep, so beautiful, She looked so peaceful legs crossed on the armchair head resting on the side of the arm rest. I crept in and pulled the throw blanket off of the back of one of the other chairs and tossed it over her.  
Clary's eye lids twitched, she cuddled up to the blanket.  
Oh how i wanted to run my fingers through those strawberry locks, have her cuddled into my chest. I wanted to feel her chest rise and fall against my side, nuzzle my face into the nook of her neck. I wanted to suffocate my self in her scent, wrap myself in it.  
Her eyes popped open just as my hand reached to tuck a stray lock behind her ear.  
Clary grabbed my hand, I feared she would push it away but no she pulled my palm to her cheek pushing it to her face, my heart raced.  
she kissed my wrist, her eyes locked on mine.  
"Kiss me" Clary said sliding to the edge of the chair.  
I didn't say a word. I fell to my knees in front of her, like a knight kneeling before his queen. Her hands reached for me, slipping them into my hair, sending a quiver to my lips as I brought my face up to hers, touching her lips with mine ever so lightly. Her lips quivered at my touch as I placed both my hands onto her upper thighs, slightly fisting into her already torn stockings. Our lips crashed together sending spark through me. She slid into my arms and on to my lap. I wrapped my arms around her.

Clays arms wrapped around my neck tight, she crushed us together as much as humanly possible.  
She pressed her hips into me, forcing a moan from my lips.  
Our tongues fought for dominance and she kissed me almost a fiercely as I kissed her my hand explored her, memorizing her flawless curves.  
She pulled her face away from mine " off, I want it off " she said pulling up my shirt, I obeyed my queen yanking my shirt over my head throwing it to the side.  
she lent back pulling her dress up slowly my eyes followed as her dress left to reveal her simple black laced bra and her ripped stockings. A growl ripped through my throat I wrapped my arms around her leaning her to the floor kissing her neck, Clary was gasping and moaning as I nipped and suckled at the sensitive flesh of her neck and chest. I positioned my self above her, her legs wrapping my waist thrusting into me as her hand ran up and down over my naked torso. Our lips locked in a fierce and unbreakable embrace. I nervously slid my hand down to her most sensitives rubbing her through her stockings. her moans grew loader as she began to fall apart in my hand.  
I took her moans for more as the opportunity to slide her stocking off tossing them away leaving her in her matching lace panties. Kissing down her stomach I ran my fingers across the hem of her panties her head flew back.  
I started to run my mouth over her through the fabric of her panties. Clary's moans grew louder I could feel her heat rising I slipped her panties to the side lapping her with my tongue her hands flung to her sides gripping the rug in bunches in her hand. her chest rising and falling rapidly I slipped a finger inside her i instantly felt how wet she was for me I wasn't able to contain myself any longer.

I fumbled with my belt finally unclasping it, kicking them off .  
I made quick work of her bra and panties. She lay beneath me completely bare " beautiful" I whispered as I kissed her again softer this time " Clary? .." Be for I could finish what I was saying Clary interrupted " jace it's okay. I want this I know it will hurt but I trust you" with that I nodded and guided myself to her entrance ready to go, I slipped in pushing myself as far as I could go. I waited as she relaxed her head tilting back gasping as she felt me inside her I lifted Clary's legs over my shoulder pulling me deeper. and begun thrusting she moaned as my pace quickened she screamed my name  
" jace !oh by the angel jace! "  
I felt her walls quiver around me sending me over the edge I felt her crash as I did. we both together at the same time. gasping into her neck i pulled out and rolled to hr side kissing hr shoulders '' we should go'' i muttered breathlessly.

i slipped my pants on and bundled our clothes under one arm , Clary wrapped her self in the blanket we made our way out of the library.

slam!... went the door

"Shh! Clary you'll wake the others"  
" sorry the door was heavier than I thought"  
Clary and I crept to my room  
Passing Izzy's and Alec's rooms I opened my door ushering her in, closing the door silently behind me Clary dropped the blanket that was wrapped around her to the floor and crawled into my bed climbing under my sheets I tossed our clothes on the arm chair in the corner and crawled beside her. She faced my wall nestling into my pillow as I wrapped around her nuzzling my face into  
Her hair.  
This was what I always wanted , she is all I'll ever want and need. She is not my sister I know it!... I felt her drift into sleep, he berthing heavy. " good night my Clary"  
Kissing her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hi readers I'm new to this writing thing so I need a little inspiration so reviews good or bad are needed as I won't write or update anything if I'm no good and no one enjoys my work so if you do you don't just give me a little review thanks x**_


End file.
